Star Wars: Universe! (Original Trilogy)
Star Wars: Universe!: The Original Trilogy, is the first theme park to be opened at the Star Wars: Universe! Resort in Dallas Fort Worth, Texas. The Park first opened it's gates on September, 1, 2024, following a construction period costing in excess of $3 billion, and has since gone on to become one of the world's most popular theme parks. Approximately 18 million people visit the park yearly, and it is considered among the gold standard for imagineering and immersive park design. The Park is composed of 6 individual sections (occasionally referred to as lands, or islands), arranged in a circular format around a large pool of water. This pool helps in isolating the lands (which improves the effect of their theming), and is the location of a nightly fireworks show. Layout The park is set up over an area of 40 hectares, and composed of 6 individually themed lands, representing the various worlds visited over the course of the original trilogy. Each of the lands is seated alongside the shore of a large central lake, and are placed in chronological order according to the events of the original Star Wars Trilogy. The "Main Street" style land, which serves as the entrance to the park, is inspired and themed to look like the Planet of Tatooine. It's street culminates in a large hangar bay, encased in which is the iconic Millenium Falcon. This bay serves as the park's centerpiece, entrance to the land's main attraction, and a splitting point for the park's two "storylines". If viewers choose to go clockwise, they will follow the "Path of the Jedi", and visit the worlds of Yavin 4, and Dagobah. The counterclockwise exit is advertised as the "Path of the Rebel", and will take visitors to the planets of Hoth and Bespin. The two pathways meet on the forest moon of Endor, which is adjacent to Tatooine. Lands Tatooine Attractions: Escape From Tatooine: Board the Millenium Falcon and join Han Solo for a thrilling adventure through Tatooine's atmosphere. Evade Imperial fighters and outwit the most brilliant Imperial tactitians in a high speed simulator/coaster hybrid Clutches Of Jabba Stunt Show: Experience firsthand, the epic encounter between Jedi and Ganster, as Luke Skywalker and his allies attempt to escape the Vile Jabba The Hutt. Hourly Show. Dining: Jabba's Palace: High class dining, music and exotic dancers. Reservation recommended. Parental discretion advised. The Cantina: Live music, assorted drinks (Alcoholic and Non-Alcoholic), and snack food. Hoth Attractions: Asteroid Field Challenge: Challenge the might of the Empire as you elude Darth Vader on this unprecedented motion simulator experience. TaunTaun Riders: Board a sturdy mount for a patrol of Hoth's snowy plains, where hidden danger lurks. The Battle Of Hoth: Take part in a battle for the fate of the Rebel Alliance as you pilot a speeder through the legs of ominous Imperial Walkers. Sound enhanced coaster. Dining: Hoth Sno-Cones: Ice based treats. Hoth Chocolate: Hot beverages. Echo Basics: Cafteria style seating, basic fast food and drinks.